


wishes and horses

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Djinni & Genies, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Future Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 43 “Pick up lines only work when I’m drunk.”
Relationships: Ablah/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash February





	wishes and horses

“Pick up lines only work when I’m drunk,” Elizabeth Saltzman slurred, several towns past tipsy, the night before her fatidic twenty-second birthday.

She showed no outward signs of change. Still irksome, loud, a little bit jaded. 

Ablah hadn’t given her more than a handful of thoughts in years. She’d kept busy, and would only remember the girl who'd forgotten freeing her when prompted. 

Noticing the upcoming date, the corners of her lips pointing upwards with mischief, she’d decided it was time to pay her another visit.

“But when _I_ say I can make someone’s wish come true, I mean it.”

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150) of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^


End file.
